qfgd20pffandomcom-20200213-history
Darkhand
Darkhands supplement their unique skillset with magic in order to further their pursuits of earthly possession and delve deep into the dark underbelly of society without anyone being the wiser. If the nature of their abilities is ever found out, however, they may quickly find themselves as an outcast even among their peers; remember, the only thing less trustworthy than a thief is a spellcaster. 'Hit Die, Proficiencies, Alignment, Skills, and Progression' *'Hit Die:' d6 *'Armor Proficiencies:' All Light armor *'Weapon Proficiencies:' All Simple weapons, plus Hand Crossbow, Rapier, Shortbow, and Shortsword *'Alignments:' All non-Lawful alignments *'Skill Points Per Level:' 6 + Int *'In-Class Skills:' Acrobatics, Appraise, Climb, Diplomacy, Disable Device, Knowledge (local, history), Linguistics, Perception, Sense Motive, Spellcraft, Stealth, Use Magic Device (Str 1, Dex 3, Int 5, Wis 2, Cha 2) Level BAB Fort Ref Will Special 1 +0 +0 +2 +0 The Way Plight of the Darkhand, Cloaked Casting Darkhand Cantrip: Neutralize 2 +1 +0 +3 +0 Sneak Attack +1d6, Trapfinding Darkhand Cantrip: Shadowy Movements 3 +2 +1 +3 +1 Trap Sense +1, Uncanny Dodge Darkhand Cantrip: Trapkey 4 +3 +1 +4 +1 Evasion Darkhand Cantrip: Light Touch 5 +3 +1 +4 +1 Willful +1 Darkhand Cantrip: Detect Magic 6 +4 +2 +5 +2 Sneak Attack +2d6, Trap Sense +2 Spellcasting(?) 7 +5 +2 +5 +2 Improved Uncanny Dodge Darkhand Cantrip: Disturb 8 +6/+1 +2 +6 +2 Light Armor Prowler Darkhand Cantrip: Sap 9 +6/+1 +3 +6 +3 Trap Sense +3 Darkhand Cantrip: Mirage 10 +7/+2 +3 +7 +3 Sneak Attack +3d6, Willful +2 11 +8/+3 +3 +7 +3 Darkhand Cantrip: Forgetfulness 12 +9/+4 +4 +8 +4 Trap Sense +4 Darkhand Cantrip: Fade 13 +9/+4 +4 +8 +4 Darkhand Cantrip: Bile 14 +10/+5 +4 +9 +4 Sneak Attack +4d6 15 +11/+6/+1 +5 +9 +5 Trap Sense +5, Willful +3 16 +12/+7/+2 +5 +10 +5 Darkhand Cantrip: Terror 17 +12/+7/+2 +5 +10 +5 Darkhand Cantrip: Darkhand 18 +13/+8/+3 +6 +11 +6 Sneak Attack +5d6, Trap Sense +6 Darkhand Cantrip: Vanish 19 +14/+9/+4 +6 +11 +6 20 +15/+10/+5 +6 +12 +6 Willful +4 Darkhand Cantrip: Turncoat 'Plight of the Darkhand' The following are true for all Darkhands: : As long as no one realizes you are a Darkhand, you have a +5 competence bonus to Bluff checks. If ever anyone (including your party) finds out that you are a Darkhand, you lose your bonus to Bluff and instead receive a -5 penalty on all Diplomacy checks. : If you are ever found out as a Darkhand by anyone (excluding your party and excluding other Darkhands), you will cease to gain new Darkhand Cantrips, and you will also be cast out of the Thieves' Guild. This is contingent on the individual(s) spreading the word -- or you being unable to prevent the dissemination of this information in some manner. 'The Way' The Darkhand chooses a specialization to follow at level 1: 'Way of the Aardvark' : When using lockpicks to open a lock, the Darkhand gains a competence bonus equal to one-fourth their Darkhand level. They may also reroll their trapfinding roll a number of times per day equal to one-fourth their Darkhand level before knowing its result. 'Way of the Cockroach' : The Darkhand gains a +10 competence to Perception and Sense Motive rolls made to determine whether they have been detected while trying to use Stealth, Disable Device, or Sleight of Hand; and gains +5’ movement for two rounds if this determination is made. They also take only half the penalty for trying to hide after making an attack from hiding. 'Way of the Dive Bomber Beetle' : The Darkhand gains a +2 attack bonus with thrown weapons; a +1 damage bonus for Strength-based ranged weapon damage; the distance modifier for a thrown dagger doubles; and you can use ranged Sneak Attacks at up to 20’ with a thrown dagger and 30’ with a bow or crossbow (see p17). 'Way of the Three-Toed Sloth' : The Darkhand gains a Climbing movement speed of 5’ when using their Prowler’s Kit, which increases to 10’ at level 8, and 15’ at level 15. They also gain a +5 competence bonus to Acrobatics, and a +5 bonus to attack rolls when using grappling hooks. 'Way of the Bee' : The Darkhand has practiced with a dagger long enough that they immediately gain Weapon Specialization (dagger), and then gain Greater Weapon Specialization (dagger) at level 12. 'Way of the Mongoose' : The Darkhand gains Quick Draw as a feat, Sleight of Hand and Escape Artist as in-class skills, and gain an additional +2 to their Grapple checks and attack bonuses to unarmed or natural attacks. 'Way of the Spider' : You gain Intimidate as an in-class skill and gain a +5 competence bonus to Inti-midation rolls. Opponents of an opposite alignment are subject to automatic Intimidation rolls versus you the first time they aggress you; this may result in them retreating, choosing alternative targets, or taking minuses to their attack rolls. 'Way of the Feline' : You gain Sleight of Hand as an in-class skill, and a competence bonus to Stealth, Perception and Sleight of Hand checks equal to the number of Sneak Attack die you have. You may also reroll one of these three checks once per day before knowing their result. 'Way of Man' : At levels 1, 7, and 14, you may choose another permanent in-class skill; or gain 2 extra skill ranks for distribution at these levels. 'Cloaked Casting' As long as you are hidden or wearing a cloak while operating under a reasonable circumstance wherein you may be able to hide your motions, you may cast spells or use Darkhand Cantrips without their somatic components being noticed which, among other things, negates the ability to use Spellcraft checks vs. spells and cantrips that use only a somatic component, and increasing the Spellcraft DC of spells that contain somatic components in addition to others by +5. 'Sneak Attack +nd6' Any time your target would be denied their Dexterity bonus to AC (such as being caught flat-footed), or when you are flanking your target, you will deal +nd6 damage, known as Sneak Attack damage. Sneak Attack damage is not multiplied with a critical hit. You must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. You cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment. Sneak Attack may be used with any melee attack, or with a thrown weapon or bow within 20'; this maximum range constraint increases to 30' if the Darkhand has the Point Blank Shot feat. Some types of creatures are immune to Sneak Attacks due to the fact that they may not have vital areas to strike: *Aeons, Elementals, Incorporeal creatures (unless using a weapon with Ghost Touch), Oozes, Proteans (50% ignore), and Swarms are all immune to Critical Hits. *Elementals, Incorporeal creatures (unless using a weapon with Ghost Touch), Oozes, and Proteans (50% ignore) are immune to precision damage (such as Sneak Attack and Skirmish). *Swarms are immune to flanking. 'Trapfinding' You add ½ your Darkhand level to Perception skill checks made to locate traps and to Disable Device skill checks (minimum +1). You may also use Disable Device to disarm magical traps. 'Trap Sense +n' You gain a +n bonus to Reflex saves made to avoid traps, and a +n dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. 'Uncanny Dodge' You cannot be caught flat-footed, and you do not lose your Dexterity bonus to AC if an attacker is invisible. You will still lose your Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized or subjected to a successful Feint. 'Improved Uncanny Dodge' : You can no longer be flanked unless your attacker has as many Darkhand or Thief levels as you have Darkhand levels. 'Evasion' Whenever you make a successful Reflex save against an attack or event that has a Ref½ save, you are counted as having evaded the entire attack. Evasion may only be used if you are wearing light or no armor. 'Willful +n' You gain a +n bonus to your Will saves. 'Spellcasting(?)' At level 6, you may be granted the ability to learn and cast spells besides your specially-designed Cantrips, depending on decisions made throughout the campaign. However, Darkhands do not gain Mana as a result. Darkhands that are not granted Spellcasting also do not have the ability to take metamagic feats, as they require the Spellcasting class ability. Gaining the Spellcasting ability carries with it the automatic acquisition of the Prestidigitation spell. Darkhands granted the ability to cast spontaneous Arcane Charisma-based learned spells from the Darkhand's Spell List are granted with the following stipulations: *Must have one hand free when casting spells (no weapon, shield, or other item). *All spells start at Skill Level 0, which is a 50% arcane spell failure chance. *Each time you successfully cast a spell, you may make a tally mark next to the spell. Each tally mark represents one point in that spell's Skill Level, and each point decreases the arcane spell failure chance of that spell by 5%. *When you reach Skill Level 10 with a spell, you are considered to have mastered the spell and no longer suffer from the arcane spell failure chance of this spell. 'Darkhand Spell List' : Arcane Lock, Blur, Dazzle, Expeditious Retreat, Swift Expeditious Retreat, Fascination, Fetch, Force Bolt, Glide, Hide, Mage Armor, Open, Silence, Zap : 'Light Armor Prowler' You ignore armor check penalties from light armor to Strength- and Dexterity-based skills. 'Darkhand Cantrips' The Darkhand Cantrips are Charisma-based specialized spells granted to Darkhands with limited spell component necessities; the majority of Darkhand Cantrips only require a somatic component. 'Bile' : Lv4 'conj Swift, Personal, S, FortNeg, lasts 1 + Cha rounds or until discharged, 8 mana : ''(acquired at level 13) : Make a tally mark by Bile every time it is successfully cast. When casting Bile, you take 2d6 damage + 1 damage per tally mark. : Your next physical attack (unarmed melee, armed melee, or ranged) within the time limit inflicts your choice of poison from the list below: #'''Curdle: Fort (+3 DC), 1d12 damage / 1d6 stamina #'Boil': Fort (+2 DC), 1d2 Constitution / 1d4 Strength #'Unnerve': Fort (+1 DC), Stun 1 round / 1d6 Wisdom #'Cripple': Fort, 1d6 Strength / 1d6 Constitution 'Darkhand' : Lv6 'abj Full-round, Touch, VSM(100gp onyx), 6 mana : ''(acquired at level 17) : Permanently or temporarily disable certain magics. These include effects focused on an object or individual, force fields, conjurations (including summons), and magical triggers and traps. : The caster may cast Darkhand and delay its use for up to four rounds. The magic affecting the target is disabled automatically until the end of the Darkhand's next round. If the target is a force field, it makes a 15'x15' section of the force field open centered around the Darkhand's point of contact; if the target is a conjuration or summon, it simply stops working or moving. : The Darkhand then makes a Caster level check vs. each of the target's effect sources at a -4 penalty. If successful, the magic is permanently dispelled; if the source was a conjuration or summon, it is destroyed, and if the effect was part of a magical item, that item permanently loses its enchantment. : The caster may also Touch a living subject as their round's first attack, then follow through with further attacks. For instance, if their target had magically-induced natural armor, the Darkhand could use this cantrip to disable it and then make their attack without worrying about their target's magical bonus to natural armor. '''Detect Magic : Lv2 'div Full-round, Personal, VS, lasts 1 + Cha minute(D), 2 mana : ''(acquired at level 5) : The caster may detect magical auras in a 40' emanation. '''Disturb : Lv3 '(mind-affecting) Swift, Close Range, S, WillNeg, 3 mana : ''(acquired at level 7) : Target becomes Dazed until the start of their next round. : This cantrip can be prepared as a Standard action and used as a response to an attack against you or an adjacent ally on an opponent's turn. '''Fade : Lv4 'ench Full-round, Personal, VS, lasts 5 + Cha rounds, 5 mana : ''(acquired at level 12) : The Darkhand becomes undetectable by magical means unless the individual attempting to detect the Darkhand has a caster level greater than or equal to four less than the Darkhand's level. All of the Darkhand's magical auras and magical items are included in the scope of Fade's capabilities. : '''Forgetfulness : Lv6 '(mind-affecting) 3 rounds, Touch, VSF(unconscious subject)], WillNeg, 10+1d6 mana : ''(acquired at level 11) : An unconscious subject must pass a Will save or lose segments of their memory, as chosen by the Darkhand, from the past 24 hour period. '''Light Touch : Lv2 'ench Standard, Personal, S, lasts 3 + Cha rounds, 2 mana : ''(acquired at level 4) : Light Touch counters penalties to Stealth checks on loud surfaces (such as metal flooring or twigs), and grants a +6 bonus to Sleight of Hand and Disable Device checks. : Successful sneak attacks are granted +1d6 Sneak Attack die while Light Touch is active. '''Mirage : Lv3 '(glamer) Standard, Personal, VS, lasts 3 + Cha rounds, 5 mana : ''(acquired at level 9) : The Darkhand creates 2d4 false copies of itself; each copy may take 1 hit before vanishing. A successful Spellcraft vs. the spell DC negates the effects of this cantrip (though only for the one that made the successful check). '''Neutralize : Lv1 'trans Swift, Touch, S, 1 mana : ''(acquired at level 1) : Neutralize removes negative effects of chemicals, foods, and beverages (such as poison, rotten food, and improper dosages). It does not remove status effects already in place or neutralize poisons inside of a creature; nor does it make otherwise disgusting food palatable. '''Sap : Lv3 '(mind-affecting) Standard, Touch, S, WillNeg, lasts ½ caster level rounds, 4 mana : ''(acquired at level 8) : The subject becomes Paralyzed and freezes in place. It is aware and breathes normally but cannot take any actions, even speech. : Each round on its turn, the subject may attempt a new saving throw to end the effect. This is a full-round action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. : A winged creature that is actively flying and who is paralyzed cannot flap its wings and falls. A swimmer can't swim and may drown. '''Shadowy Movements : Lv1 (glamer) Standard, Personal, S, lasts 3 + Cha rounds, 2 mana : (acquired at level 2) : Grants a 4 + ¼ Darkhand level bonus to Stealth checks in shadowy or low-light conditions. 'Terror' : Lv5 '(mind-affecting) Swift, Close Range, S, Will½, lasts 1 + Cha rounds, 5 mana : ''(acquired at level 16) : The target of Terror becomes Panicked for the duration of the spell unless it succeeds its Will save. If cornered, a Panicked creature begins Cowering. If the creature succeed its Will save, it is instead Shaken for 1 round. '''Trapkey : Lv3 '+ evoc (force) Standard, 20' Ranged Touch, S, 3 mana : ''(acquired at level 3) : Disables locks and traps at range, and undoes magical seals (such as Hold Portal or Arcane Lock) created at up to Trapkey's effective spell level, without a check. '''Turncoat : Lv6 (compulsion) Swift, Touch, VS, WillNeg, lasts Cha minutes, 8 mana : (acquired at level 20) : May only be used up to twice per day. : You can control the actions of any humanoid creature through a telepathic link that you establish with the subject's mind. : If you and the subject have a common language, you can generally force the subject to perform as you desire, within the limits of its abilities. If no common language exists, you can communicate only basic commands, such as "Come here," "Go there," "Fight," and "Stand still." You know what the subject is experiencing, but you do not receive direct sensory input from it, nor can it communicate with you telepathically. : Once you have given a dominated creature a command, it continues to attempt to carry out that command to the exclusion of all other activities except those necessary for day-to-day survival (such as sleeping, eating, and so forth). Because of this limited range of activity, a Sense Motive check against DC 15 (rather than DC 25) can determine that the subject's behavior is being influenced by an enchantment effect (see the Sense Motive skill description). : Changing your orders or giving a dominated creature a new command is a Move action. : By concentrating fully on the spell (a Standard action), you can receive full sensory input as interpreted by the mind of the subject, though it still can't communicate with you. You can't actually see through the subject's eyes, so it's not as good as being there yourself, but you still get a god idea of what's going on. : Subjects resist this control, and any subject forced to take actions against its nature receives a new saving through with a +2 bonus. Obviously self-destructive orders are not carried out. Once control is established, the range at which it can be exercised is unlimited, as long as you and the subject are on the same plane. You need not see the subject to control it. 'Vanish' : 'Lv6 '(glamer) Full-round, Personal, VS, lasts ½ Darkhand level number of minutes or until discharged(D), 8 mana : (acquired at level 18) : You and all of the gear you are carrying become Invisible. Items dropped or placed down by you become visible. Items picked up by you disappear if tucked into the clothing or pouches worn by you. Light, however, never becomes invisible, though the light source can become so. Any item that you carry that extends further than 10' from you becomes visible. : You are not silenced, and certain other conditions can render you detectable (such as swimming in water or stepping in a puddle). If a check is required, a stationary Invisible creature has a +40 bonus on its Stealth checks. This bonus is reduced to +20 if the creature is moving. : The spell ends if the subject of the spell attacks any creature. For purposes of this spell, an attack includes any spell targeting a foe or whose area or effect includes a foe. Exactly who is a foe depends on your perceptions. Actions directed at unattended objects do not break the spell. Causing harm indirectly is not an attack; thus, you may open doors, talk, eat, climb chairs, summon monsters and have them attack, cut the ropes holding a rope bridge while enemies are on the bridge, remotely trigger traps, open a portcullis to release attack dogs, and so forth. Category:Classes Category:Character Creation